The work proposed in the coming year covers several issues. The development of a prognostic instrument for diverse mental health outcomes which will be standardized by age - sex cohorts is a major goal. A second goal is the relating of community child-types to diagnostic types derived from clinical populations. A third goal is the investigation of developmental trends of behavioral disturbances within social-familial environments which display variance or invariance over the five-year longitudinal study period. Fourth, the cumulative risk of diverse outcomes such as psychiatric impairment, treatment, dropping out of school, arrest for violent and non-violent crime will be determined for children raised in different families which also differ in constancy over five years. The developmental patterns of parent-child interaction will be studied to determine if certain interactional qualities have a critical period-type effect. A prime goal is the specification of etiological sequences for behavioral disturbances and the consolidation of measures by the use of diverse sources of information. From this, implications as to preventive strategies will be drawn for disturbances in a variety of social contexts (family, school, community via police). The appropriateness of the screening instruments for various class and ethnic groups will be assessed, as preparation of these instruments for cross-cultural use. Longitudinal prediction by sibling rank order will conclude analysis of that variable's effects. BIBLIOGRAPHICAL REFERENCES: Thomas S. Langner, Joanne C. Gersten, Elizabeth D. McCarthy, Jeanne G. Eisenberg, "A Screening Inventory for Assessing Psychiatric Impairment in Children 6 to 18" Journal of consulting and Clinical Psychiatry, 1976, Vol. 44, No. 2, 286-296. Jeanne G. Eisenberg, Joanne C. Gersten, Thomas S. Langner, Elizabeth D. McCarthy, Ora Simcha-Fagan, "A Behavioral Classification of Welfare Children From Survey Data", American Journal of Orthopsychiatry, 46 (3), July 1976, 447-463.